epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Pikachu (ProbablyNoah) vs King DeDeDe (Joeaikman) Super Smash Bros 4 Tourney
Hello, everyone! Not a Rat Battle of Horror, but a contribution to the Super Smash Bros 4 Tourney! Today, we've got the electric rat Pokemon, Pikachu (Played by yours truely) facing off against the Penguin king of Dreamland, King DeDeDe (Played by the talented Joeaikman)! (Yep, I'm facing Joeaikman a second time! XD) No time to waste for this battle, let's get started- I did pick an instrumental for this battle, but since it's not supposed to have one, I'll leave it off. _______________________________________________________________________________________ EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SSB4! PIKACHU! VS! KING DEDEDEEEE! BEGIN! King DeDeDe (Joeaikman): This little mouse thinks he can take on the king of dream land? Call me a Pop Star, cos I'm rocking this with my Waddle Dee band! If you think you have a chance then you're in for a lightning shock- Cos you're coming up against the ultimate boss! The name's Dedede and you'll never defeat me, Your series has been useless since the fucking Indigo League! A useless little Pussymon, kissing up to his master I'm surfing through these raps, defeating this electric hamster! Pikachu (ProbablyNoah): Pika Pikachu! Let’s see what this overweight, royal penguin can do! You’re going to need a water type, once these burns are through with you! I’ve been losing weight since 1998, no wonder you’re hated, ‘Cause you’ve been the same, gigantic size ever since you were created! This is a game you’d better restart, if you think you’re all that smart, I’ll kick your Iron Tale apart, since you’re as useless as a Magikarp! Gonna squash me? I’m quite scared! Go run to your castle and hide there! Watch me grab a smash ball, and turn your “Dreamland” into A NIGHTMARE! King DeDeDe (Joeaikman): Haha, you think I'm scared? I blow air, you blow, evolving my raps like I used a thunder stone! Ruling Dreamland from my throne ‘cause I'm the best villain that Nintendo's ever known! Your rhymes are feeble, I'm like Gyrados to your Weedle, Rapping so fast you should just call me Sneasel ‘Cause I've got the master balls, to win this brawl A hammer in my hand I can beat you all I fly through the sky, your games are outdated So fuck off Pikachu, on you I've been wasted Pikachu (ProbablyNoah): Pikaaaa! I’ll light you up in flames, there’s no running this time! You should’ve brought your mask! ‘Cause now, you’ll have to Inhale these rhymes! I’ve got this battle in the bag, I checked your offense stats, so get back, Hit you with a skull bash, call it a quick attack, for how fast I spit these raps! You couldn’t defeat a little marshemellow, I’m sure facing me was a hassle! But you can’t run from this battle, ‘cause I’ll just hit you with a Volt Tackle! I EVOLVE through socializing, whereas it seems like you’ve got no friends! This is the end! ‘Cause like Team Rocket, YOU’RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAIN! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEEE! EPIC RAP- (Pikachu zaps the logo, as DeDeDe inhales it) BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won?! Pikachu (ProbablyNoah) King DeDeDe (Joeaikman) Category:Blog posts